User blog:XdrakeYONKO/X Drakes History Part 2 (XDY)
Title: Bloodthirst (one month later) a warship docks at a marine base where heavy rain is falling (G-2) marines all start to grab cargo from the ship and carrying it into the base Marine: hurry rookies grab some cargo and get moving aramis: um oh right yes sir drake say nothing and picks up two crates The crew unloads the supply's into the main building Marine: '''alright boys wait here for vice admiral comil he'll run you through some drills '''The marine leaves aramis: drake IM so excited I can't wait I hope... The large door at the end of the corridor slams open comil and two other marines start walking towards drake and aramis comil: '''you must be X drake and... Um what's your name son '''aramis: uh aramis sir comil: 'aramis nice to meet you '(shakes aramis hand) comil: '''now before we begin I have to ask have you eaten a devil fruit aramis? drake we are aware of yours from your test results '''aramis: yes sir Marine: well what is it aramis: '''the zo zo no mi; model; mammoth '''comil: '''so you both are ancient zoan users that's rear '''x drake: why is it important comil: '''simple protocol we need to no who can't swim also any other weakness's '''Marine: alright that's all go find your bunk (the next day) marine: '''drake, aramis vice admiral wants you right away '''drake and aramis walk into a room with a large table comil: are good your here sorry this is such short notice but your going on a mission with commodore portos x drake and aramis: yes sir (3 days later) portos: '''prepare all cannons '''The warship is under attack from a certain pirate crew x drake: '''aramis like we practiced back home '''aramis: right aramis body starts to change he get's hairier and more muscular his body mass increases and grows small tusks aramis picks up a large piece of wood which x drake hops onto aramis: '''ready? '''x drake: (smiling) ready aramis lunches drake into the air high above a pirate ship drake changes into dinosaur form and starts to pick up speed heading towards the ship x drake: prehistoric impact ' drake crashes into the ship smashing it into pieces sending a large amount of warter into the air' drake is left kneeling on a large remain of the ship aramis: year it worked A cannon ball fly's past aramis head aramis: shit I better pay attention to the battle aramis turns into his full mammoth form and sticks his trunk in the water aramis: '''try this cannon on for size hydro torpedo '''aramis fires a jet of water at high pressure through the enemy ship portos: '''good job men all ships are defeated '''aramis: '''we won year '''portos: good job aramis where's drake 1st marine: shit look at that 2nd marine: there no way that kid could have done that by himself portos and aramis look across at the enemy ship aramis: '''drake? '''drake is standing on the deck covered from head to toe in blood with one hundred pirates dead around him portos: 'ITS FINISHED DRAKE GET BACK HERE '(2 days later) x drake: '''you wanted to see me sir '''portos: yes I would like a word with you x drake: about what portos: '''your a natural born fighter and you enjoy it? '''x drake: .... Year I do''' (smiles)' '''portos:' I would like you to keep in mind that violence with out thought will lead you nowhere and only hurt you in the end x drake: (goes to speak but is interrupted by a marine) marine: '''sir we have arrived at vegapunks laboratory '''Portos: '''good go prepare to dock '''Marine: yes sir x drake: vegapunk?? Portos: yes we're delivering parts for the pacifista project x drake: pacifista? 'End of part 2 ' Category:Blog posts